Playdom Merit Kingdom
is a free*, promotionsal program for Wild Ones Players and other Playdom games players. Unfortunately, this game is closed. __TOC__ Rewards Warrior Helmet - 100 Playdom Crowns (More info soon... Reason: Admin creating pictures for it. Meanwhle, you can read FAQ or Star Checked words to find out the trut about this.) FAQ *What is Playdom Merit Kingdom? **Playdom Merit Kingdom is a free, promotional program that rewards you for doing what you love: playing Playdom games. For every purchase you make in Playdom games, you're rewarded with Crowns. You're also rewarded with Crowns for purchases made by Facebook friends you've invited to Playdom games! That's right, invite your friends, earn Crowns, and get cool stuff! Using your Crowns, you get exclusive in-game items available only on Merit Kingdom during this promotional program. As you earn Crowns, you unlock unique Badges with special Playdom perks. Play Playdom games and get exclusive stuff! *What do I get when I join Merit Kingdom? **When you join Merit Kingdom, you get 100 Crowns, your first Badge, and a Free Gift for every Playdom game you play! Best of all, you get exclusive in-game items available only on Merit Kingdom. These are unique items you won't find anywhere else! You also get sweet perks with your Badges like early access to Playdom games in our Field Testing Program, special Badges on our Community Forum, and much more. *How do I join Playdom Merit Kingdom? **Joining Playdom Merit Kingdom is easy and free. Once you've played any of our Playdom games on Facebook, visit Merit Kingdom at merit.playdom.com and click "Join". Authorize Facebook Connect by clicking the "Allow" button to create your account. Simply play and make purchases in Playdom games on Facebook, and check back daily to see your progress on Merit Kingdom by clicking "Login". *What are Crowns? **Crowns are points you earn by making purchases** in Playdom games. You also earn Crowns from purchases made by Facebook friends you've invited to Playdom games. Redeem your Crowns for exclusive in-game items you can only get on Merit Kingdom. Check back daily on Merit Kingdom to see the points you've earned! *How do I get Crowns? **You get Crowns from your purchases in Playdom games on Facebook, and from purchases made by Facebook friends you've invited to Playdom games. When you join Merit Kingdom today, you get 100 Crowns just for registering. *What are Badges? **Badges on Merit Kingdom are visual rewards for your achievement in all Playdom games. As you earn Crowns, you automatically unlock unique Badges with special Playdom perks. There are 11 Badges to collect on Merit Kingdom. Start collecting yours today! *How do I get Badges? **You get Badges on Merit Kingdom by earning Crowns. As you earn Crowns, you automatically unlock unique Badges with special Playdom perks. There are 11 Badges to collect on Merit Kingdom. Start collecting yours today! *What are Mystery Gifts? **Mystery Gifts*** are free daily gifts you send to your friends. Each gift contains a surprise number of Crowns. Send your friends a Mystery Gift today! *What are Top Contributing Friends? **Top Contributing Friends on your profile represent Facebook friends you've invited to play Playdom games. The purchases made by these friends in Playdom games have earned you Crowns! Invite more friends to play and earn more Crowns! *What is My Top Game? **My Top Game on your profile represents the Playdom game where you've earned the most Crowns. If you haven't earned Crowns yet, My Top Game defaults to one of Playdom's featured games. *Do Crowns expire? **If unused, each Crown, Badge or other rewards point issued under the Merit Kingdom promotional program will expire 365 days following the date it was rewarded, or earlier if the Merit Kingdom promotional program is terminated by Playdom. The Merit Kingdom promotional program and all award points issued under the program are subject to the terms and conditions of our Terms of Service. Void where prohibited by law. Not open to residents of Maine, New Hampshire and Connecticut. Star Checked words *free* = It is not really free as you need to buy Treats and/or Coins. *purchases** = (Look up at the answer to "free*). *Mystery Gifts*** = The mystery gifts obviously, give crowns but it somehow does not give you crowns to make up to next level to unlock prizes. Category:Contents Category:Missing Content